Neve de Primavera
by Hilda de Polaris Br
Summary: Sesshoumaru resolve finalmente voltar para sua casa e leva a menina Rin com ele. Em seu castelo, uma pessoa muito especial espera por ele, além de novos desafios...
1. O Retorno Marcado por Lágrimas

(Sesshoumaru volta para as Terras do Oeste, onde sua mãe o aguarda, assim como um futuro incerto.)

(As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados à Rumiko Takahashi e empresas ligadas. Só são de minha invenção: as personagens que habitam a casa de Sesshoumaru e seus convidados, além do "vilão" da estória.)

" - falas da personagem

( ) - notas da autora

" " - pensamentos da personagem

000- mudança de cenário ou tempo

**Neve de Primavera**

A residência da família _Inu_ ocupava uma imensa porção de terreno, com diversas construções espalhadas por mais de cem acres, os tetos se elevando num estimulante equilíbrio. As grandes edificações obedeciam à arquitetura japonesa. Um enorme lago, rodeado por um jardim, se esparramava contra uma colina. A sala de visitas da casa principal dava para o lago.

A água jorrava da nascente no topo da colina e descia os declives em várias quedas; o riacho então passava sob uma ponte de pedra, antes de desabrochar no lago.

Da varanda da casa principal, uma pessoa apreciava a paisagem natural, sentada próxima às escadas de entrada. Uma borboleta púrpura assentou na mão estendida da mulher de madeixas prateadas, que a trouxe mais para perto de si a fim de melhor observar o ser vivo.

Quando a mulher levantou-se, no entanto, espantou a borboleta, que alçou vôo e foi-se embora para o infinito céu. Alguém a chamara. Tratava-se de um pequeno youkai de pele rugosa e esverdeada, que vinha apressadamente em direção à casa, brandindo o bastão que segurava.

A mulher, vestindo um bonito quimono azul-marinho, esperou ansiosamente que o pequeno youkai se aproximasse. Assim que o fez, ele curvou-se quase até o chão ante ela, dizendo:

"Kasuga-sama!... Trago uma mensagem de Sesshoumaru-sama para a senhora...

"Do que se trata? - perguntou a nobre senhora.

"Sesshoumaru-sama comunica-lhe que retorna à seu lar ainda esta noite.

"Tudo estará pronto para sua chegada. - disse ela e, após Jaken afastar-se, um doce sorriso inundou seus lábios, fazendo cintilar seus olhos cor de âmbar - "Finalmente ele voltará..."

_**Capítulo I - O Retorno Marcado Por Lágrimas**_

"Sesshoumaru-sama!... - Rin, montada em Ahn Uhn, direcionou seus olhinhos castanhos à figura altiva que caminhava a sua frente - Para onde estamos indo?

"Não perturbe Sesshoumaru-sama, menina. - Jaken respondeu por seu mestre.

0000000

Os preparativos para a chegada do Príncipe das Terras do Oeste já estavam quase terminados. A residência estava impecável como sempre. Biombos foram erguidos, almofadas espalhadas por toda parte e um espelho ricamente decorado fora posto em uma das paredes da sala principal.

"Kasuga-sama, espero que a decoração esteja de vosso agrado. - uma senhora dirigiu-se à mulher e se não fosse pelos olhos lilases e pele rugosa demais, tomariam-na por uma simples criada humana - Mandei colocarem cortinas brancas e um tapete vermelho no caminho que Sesshoumaru-sama deverá trilhar até a casa. Felizmente tudo estava em andamento a espera do outro visitante. Do contrário, seria necessário mais criados.

"Prepare o meu melhor quimono. - respondeu a nobre senhora.

_"Hai_.

0000000

Uma mensagem vinda do longínquo portão principal anunciou o aparecimento do príncipe e a dona da casa imediatamente tomou lugar à entrada da casa para dar as boas-vindas a ele.

Sesshoumaru, inconfundível em suas vestes de guerreiro, vinha acompanhado por seu servo Jaken e por sua fiel montaria, um dragão de duas cabeças. Mas, surpreendentemente, Sesshoumaru não montava Ahn Uhn. Em seu lugar estava uma criança humana.

O sol lançava tênues raios avermelhados sobre o brilhante cabelo prateado de Sesshoumaru. Uma brisa suave às vezes movia as cortinas estendidas pelo caminho que ele percorria.

Por sua vez, Sesshoumaru ergueu um pouco os olhos a fim de observar a casa que servira de lar para ele há tanto tempo. Em nada mudara. Tampouco a mulher que o esperava na entrada, mantendo um doce sorriso nos lábios.

A mulher vestia um delicado quimono cinza, com manchas em azul-marinho nas mangas e fios dourados formando intrincados bordados na saia. Seu obi azul-bebê trazia o desenho de duas flores vermelhas com galhos e folhas em azul-marinho. Trazia seus longos cabelos prateados presos em uma longa e perfeita trança e a cor de seus olhos dourados realçados por uma fina camada de maquiagem arroxeada.

Na verdade, a mulher era uma _inuyoukai_, fato comprovado devido à presença de orelhas pontudas, uma lua crescente em sua testa e de uma estola fofa enrolada em seu braço direito, além da cor de seus cabelos e olhos, é claro.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, quem é essa moça bonita? - Rin perguntou com ingênua curiosidade.

"Eis que o filho retorna ao lar... - comentou a youkai, bem humorada - Mas vejo que o tempo não retirou sua obstinação e seu orgulho. - completou ao observar o mesmo olhar frio e arrogante que Sesshoumaru sempre trouxera em seu semblante desde a mais tenra idade. Característica essa que ela tanto quisera que ele abrandasse, mas já era alguma coisa ver que andava em companhia de uma menina humana. Como esse fato se dera, era uma grande curiosidade dela, visto sua repugnância natural por humanos e que piorara com o episódio da morte do pai pelo amor de uma humana em sua adolescência.

Sesshoumaru estacou a frente de sua mãe. Jaken curvou-se profundamente ante ela, respeitoso. Rin, que desmontara de Ahn Uhn, no entanto, observava-a, abobalhada. Recebeu uma cutucada por parte de Jaken, que lhe dizia com o olhar para ter mais respeito por aquela imponente figura. Surpreendendo Kasuga, Rin sorriu-lhe e começou a tagarelar animadamente:

"Oi... Quem é você? Meu nome é Rin... Você mora aqui? Você é uma youkai? Sabia que você é muito bonita? - interrompeu a torrente de palavras ao receber outro cutucão de Jaken.

Sesshoumaru passou ao lado de sua mãe sem nada dizer-lhe. Prestes a entrar na casa, entretanto, parou, talvez sentindo um odor desagradável no ar.

"Quem são? - perguntou à sua mãe, sem voltar-se.

"Convidados. - respondeu ela, observando uma carruagem percorrer o caminho de entrada.

Rin e Jaken voltaram-se para olhar. A bela carruagem trazia uma flor gravada em dourado na porta. Os cavalos foram refreados e a porta aberta por um homenzinho uniformizado. Desceram da carruagem um homem com uns 40 anos e duas mulheres, provavelmente mãe e filha, todos com vestimentas magníficas.

"É um prazer recebe-los em minha casa. - disse Kasuga, com um pequeno sorriso. Sesshoumaru mantinha-se de costas, observando-os de rabo de olho.

"É uma grande honra para nós estarmos aqui. - respondeu o homem educadamente. Então apercebeu-se da presença de um dragão de duas cabeças, um pequeno youkai verde, uma garotinha, provavelmente humana, e... um youkai que muito lembrava Kasuga.

Kasuga, percebendo os olhares dos visitantes, apresentou-os - Este é meu filho Sesshoumaru, que acaba de chegar de viagem. Sesshoumaru, quero que conheça o primo do Imperador...

O casal e sua filha curvaram-se respeitosamente ante Sesshoumaru. Por sua vez, o príncipe youkai lançou-lhes um olhar prepotente antes de afastar-se sem dirigir-lhes uma única palavra.

Kasuga, esperando ação semelhante, convidou os visitantes e Rin a entrarem.

0000000

O céu havia escurecido e o contorno das nuvens começou a ficar difuso à medida que se confundiam. Sesshoumaru observava o negrume do tronco e dos galhos de uma árvore próxima tornar-se mais e mais pesado e sombrio. O youkai mantinha-se de pé sobre a ponte de pedra, ignorando a presença de um vulto que observava-o envolto nas sombras.

A noite estava sem lua.

0000000

(Saudações, queridos leitores...

Espero que estejam gostando da estória! Ficaria muito agradecida se me enviassem suas valiosas opiniões e que tivessem a bondade de dar uma olhadinha no FanArt que fiz para esta Fic... (http:www.mentesinsanasproductions. beijos...

Hilda)


	2. Palavras Ferinas

(As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados à Rumiko Takahashi e empresas ligadas. Só são de minha invenção: as personagens que habitam a casa de Sesshoumaru e seus convidados, além do "vilão" da estória.)

"... - falas da personagem

(...) - notas da autora

" ... " - pensamentos da personagem

000 - mudança de cenário ou tempo

_" ... " - lembranças_

No capítulo anterior... Sesshoumaru retornou para casa, reencontrando sua mãe. Mas chegou no mesmo dia que uma família imperial humana. Como ele reagir�? Confira a seguir em...

_**Neve de Primavera**_

_**Capítulo II - Palavras Ferinas**_

_Sesshoumaru, criança no alto de seus três anos, correu assustado para trás de sua mãe a fim de proteger-se. Era a primeira vez que ele via uma criatura tão estranha... Mas Kasuga não parecia ter medo daquele cheiro e jeito diferentes. Ela dirigia palavras suaves ao ser, enquanto repousava sua delicada mão sobre a cabeça de Sesshoumaru._

_Aquela criatura era um humano. Estava ali para pedir ajuda a Inu no Taisho. Mas como o grande youkai cachorro não se encontrava no momento, Kasuga fora recebe-lo._

_O homem, após agradecer Kasuga efusivamente, baixou os olhos para Sesshoumaru e sorriu-lhe amigavelmente._

_- Oi... - disse ele, agachando-se a frente do menino youkai na intenção de agradar._

_O pequeno príncipe olhou-o desconfiado e, antes que Kasuga pudesse impedi-lo, arranhou o rosto do homem com suas garras venenosas._

_Após ser repreendido pela mãe, Sesshoumaru respondeu ao humano:_

_- Não se aproxime de mim! Odeio humanos!_

Sesshoumaru ergueu o olhar. A lua finalmente se descortinara. Cheia, como uma bola de cristal. Pálida, fria. Brilhante. Sublime.

0000000

"O que a deixou assim tão sorridente, minha filha? - perguntou o príncipe imperial, a sós com sua esposa e filha numa saleta.

"Descobri-me apaixonada. - a moça respondeu e sorriu-lhe, penteando delicadamente seus negros cabelos com os dedos.

"Oh! - exclamou a mãe, exultante - E por quem, filha?

"Pelo filho de nossa anfitriã. - respondeu ela, sorridente, sentando-se ao lado dos pais.

"Que boa notícia me traz! - disse o príncipe, eufórico, sem perceber o estranho olhar que sua esposa lhe dirigia - Imagine se conseguirmos ajeitar seu casamento com o príncipe Sesshoumaru? Poderemos firmar a união de humanos e youkais, imaginem!... Meu primo ficará muito satisfeito com este progresso! A família _Inu_ é muito influente... Acho que Kasuga-sama não verá motivos para rejeitar uma princesa imperial...

"Querido, não deve idealizar um fato impossível. - repreendeu a esposa, assim que a filha foi se deitar - Nossa filha se casar com o príncipe Sesshoumaru é inocente fantasia.

"Por que diz isso, mulher?

"Acaso está cego, ou prefere ignorar a verdade? Não percebeu a indiferença com que o príncipe youkai nos tratou? - a mulher falou, baixando os olhos - Certamente é daquele tipo de youkai arrogante que nos mantém longe e, se nos aproximarmos, nos liquidam. Viemos aqui apenas para agradecer Kasuga-sama e pedir outros favores, já que youkais inferiores estão constantemente nos aborrecendo... Acho que temos sorte de ainda estarmos com nossas cabeças sobre o pescoço. Deve ser devido à influência de Kasuga-sama que aquele youkai não nos liquidou.

"Vai partir o coração de nossa filha. - retrucou o príncipe, sério.

"Prefere perdê-la para sempre, então? - a princesa levantou-se sem pressa.

0000000

"Não permito que me observem às escondidas. - Sesshoumaru falou, impassível, admirando o brilho da lua, ainda sobre a ponte de pedra.

A princesa saiu de trás da árvore na qual estivera espiando-o discretamente. Procurou esconder um sorriso de satisfação por ter a oportunidade de puxar conversa com o príncipe.

"Perdão, meu senhor, mas eu o estava admirando. - disse ela, aproximando-se lentamente - Já que não nos deu a honra de sua presença durante o jantar, eu...

"Sesshoumaru não precisa de admiradores humanos. - respondeu ele friamente, fazendo a moça cessar seus passos a alguns metros de distância dele.

"Minha presença o incomoda, meu senhor? - perguntou ela suavemente - Repudia tanto uma princesa humana, mas estima a companhia de uma reles garotinha... O que mantém-no ligado a ela que não pode ocorrer comigo? - pequena pausa, seguida de um sorriso - Apaixonei-me perdidamente pelo senhor... Dê-me uma chance de demonstrar esse sentimento que enche meu coração de agradáveis sensações, Sesshoumaru-sama...

"Este sentimento banal não me interessa, tampouco seu discurso. - Sesshoumaru voltou os olhos inexpressíveis em direção da princesa - Sua presença não se faz necessária em minha casa. Pessoas de sua estirpe são convidados de minha mãe. E eu não sou piedoso como ela. Se deseja resguardar-se, não me aborreça mais, humana.

"Meu... Meu senhor... O senhor... - a moça sentia os olhos arderem, prenúncio das lágrimas que começavam a se formar. Escondeu-os com as mangas do quimono e afastou-se apressadamente.

Sesshoumaru, indiferente às lágrimas da princesa, voltou a apreciar a lua cheia.

0000000

A mãe da jovem princesa entrou no quarto que fora reservado à sua filha, encontrando-a às lágrimas sobre o _futon_.

"Oh, minha filha! - exclamou e aproximou-se, preocupada - O que houve, meu bem?

"Mamãe... - a princesa murmurou, levantando o rosto banhado de lágrimas para ela - Sou a mais infeliz das mulheres...

"Foi ao encontro de Sesshoumaru-sama? Eu imaginava que isso fosse acontecer, minha querida... Queria ter lhe alertado sobre o austero príncipe youkai... mas seu pai insistiu e me impediu... Eu sinto muito, meu bem... - envolveu-a num abraço terno.

"Por que...? Por que Sesshoumaru-sama despreza tanto os humanos? O que lhe fizemos?

"Não sei... Realmente não faço idéia do motivo... - murmurou e tentou reconfortá-la - Querida, você precisa ser forte e superar isso, minha filha...

0000000

"Está confortável, menina? - uma velha youkai semelhante a uma humana perguntou à Rin, ajeitando-a sob a coberta.

"Ah, estou sim... Obrigada, senhora... - Rin sorriu, agradecida.

Ao fechar a porta por fora, a velha criada permitiu-se sorrir suavemente - "Esta garota humana é delicada e doce. Ela parece não temer youkais... Como pode?"

0000000

(Saudações, queridos leitores...

O que estão achando desta fanfic feita especialmente para vocês? Espero que estejam gostando...

Bem, respondendo aos antigos reviews: (enviados anteriormente ao siteter me deletado)

_Priscila_: Que bom que está apreciando a estória... Espero que continue acompanhando ela até o final... Infelizmente talvez eu demore a postar um ou outro capítulo pois ultimamente tenho tido pouco tempo para me dedicar à fanfics... Também não gosto de ir muito depressa (acho que fazendo isso o trabalho final não fica bom)... Mas sempre farei o melhor possível... Referente ao FanArt, ele já está pronto... Se quiser dar uma olhadinha nele (s), é só ir em http:www.mentesinsanasproductions. ver a Kasuga (mãe do Sesshoumaru)e o youkai Yorumaru, que logo logo vai aparecer nesta estória... Enfim, obrigada mais uma vez por acompanhar esta fic e sinta-se à vontade em deixar suas opiniões nas minhas outras estórias... Bjs.

_An-chan_: Olá... Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic... Como eu disse em resposta à Priscila, talvez alguns capítulos demorem um pouquinho para sair do forno, mas nada com que deva se preocupar... Obrigada pelos elogios e continue acompanhando minhas estórias, hein? Bjs.

_Hermione_: Obrigada, amiga! Que bom que está gostando! Se puder, gostaria que desse uma olhadinha nos meus desenhos... (o endereço está na resposta para a Priscila)...

_Pandora-samaBR_: Fiquei muitíssimo feliz com suas palavras lisonjeiras... Obrigada! É o apoio como o seu que me faz continuar a escrever cada vez melhor... Fico torcendo para que continue apreciando minha fic. Kissus.

Agora as respostas aos novos reviews:

_Karol Himura_: Obrigada! Ah, não. A mãe do Sesshy não vai ser má não. O resto não conto não... Tem que ler para saber! Hehe... Obrigada pelo recadinho e até a próxima.

_Mari Youkai_: Não se preocupe, não vou parar de escrevê-la! Só posso demorar às vezes para postar porque comecei com faculdade, que me toma muito tempo. Mas para você saber o final, só se continuar lendo, né? Obrigada pelo recadinho e até a próxima.

À todos aqueles que leram minha fic, deixo aqui meu "muito obrigada". Dúvidas, críticas, sugestões, etc., é só me mandar... Espero ansiosa pela opinião de vocês, queridos leitores.

Bjs.

Hilda.


	3. A Grande Guerra

No capítulo anterior... Uma princesa imperial revelou seu amor por Sesshoumaru, não sendo correspondida. Quais outras novidades esperam pelo austero príncipe youkai em seu retorno para as Terras do Oeste?

_**Capítulo III - A Grande Guerra**_

"A lua cedeu seu lugar ao sol já duas vezes e ainda não temos notícias do paradeiro de Sesshoumaru-sama... - uma velha criada conversava com Kasuga na sala principal.

"Após tantos anos longe, posso esperar mais algumas auroras para conversar com ele. - respondeu a senhora do castelo calmamente e acrescentou - Onde está a menina Rin?

"Brincando no jardim, minha senhora... - respondeu a criada, sem esconder um pequeno sorriso.

"Chame-a. Desejo falar-lhe.

000

"Me chamou, Kasuga-sama? - Rin perguntou educadamente.

"Sim. - respondeu a senhora, indicando que a menina deveria sentar-se a sua frente. Rin obedeceu e percebeu que a youkai segurava cuidadosamente um embrulho de panos - Tenho um presente à lhe entregar.

"Um presente, Kasuga-sama? - Rin repetiu, surpresa.

"Vista-o. - Kasuga entregou o embrulho pouco pesado nas pequenas mãos de Rin e chamou uma criada, ordenando-lhe - Ajude a menina Rin a trocar-se.

"Sim, senhora. - respondeu a criada, guiando Rin a um quarto contíguo.

Alguns momentos depois, Rin tornou a adentrar na sala, saltitante. Kasuga, que mantinha-se sentada sobre uma fofa almofada com uma expressão séria, abriu os olhos e abrandou o semblante ao ver a alegre menina.

"Como estou? - Rin perguntou à Kasuga, dando uma volta sem sair do lugar para que a youkai melhor observasse o caimento do quimono rosa na garota.

"Muito bem. - murmurou a senhora, satisfeita.

"Obrigada, Kasuga-sama. - Rin agradeceu e, sem que Kasuga esperasse, abraçou-a espontaneamente.

"Fico contente que tenha apreciado o presente. - Kasuga sorriu divertida, achando graça na inocência de Rin.

000

"Abram os portões! - um dos guardas ordenou a seus companheiros, sendo prontamente obedecido.

O sol se punha pela quarta vez desde que Sesshoumaru saíra de casa. Ao entrar na residência, encontrou Rin e Kasuga esperando-o para lhe dar as boas-vindas.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, que bom que voltou! - exclamou Rin, sorridente.

Sesshoumaru foi de encontro à Kasuga no intuito de falar-lhe. Entretanto, foi interrompido por um afobado Jaken que vinha em sua direção, segurando um papel dobrado.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!

"O que foi? - perguntou o príncipe simplesmente, desviando o olhar para o pequeno youkai.

Jaken parou a frente dele e apoiou as pequenas mãos sobre os joelhos na tentativa de recuperar o fôlego.

"Temos... problemas. - gaguejou em resposta, entregando-lhe o que parecia ser uma carta.

Sesshoumaru apanhou-a. Após a leitura, devolveu-a à Jaken.

"Um desafio. - Sesshoumaru murmurou, sanando a curiosidade de Rin e Kasuga. Deu-lhes as costas e tornou a sair da casa.

Após alguns instantes de silêncio, Rin perguntou:

"Quem mandou a carta, Jaken-sama?

"Acho que um youkai de baixo nível... - respondeu Jaken - Mas... por que será que Sesshoumaru-sama aceitou?

"Infelizmente isto não nos diz respeito. - Kasuga suspirou baixinho - Resta-nos apenas esperar.

000

"Fico satisfeito em saber que levou meu desafio à sério. - uma voz calma proveniente da escuridão falou.

"Não poderia ignorá-lo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru friamente, parado no topo de um morro próximo a um bosque.

"Permita-me que me apresente. - tornou a voz e um vulto saiu das sombras, subindo o morro sem pressa até parar próximo a Sesshoumaru.

O príncipe youkai virou-se, imponente, para encarar seu desafiante.

Tratava-se de um youkai com forma humana. Possuía olhos sombrios de uma estranha cor acinzentada e cabelos lisos tão compridos que quase lhe alcançavam os tornozelos. Suas madeixas eram acinzentadas na parte frontal (franja) e prateadas no restante dos fios. Também possuía um porte altivo e trajava roupas brancas elegantes. Sobre elas havia uma armadura simples e uma capa branca ao redor do pescoço estava elegantemente enrolada em seu braço esquerdo. Em seu pulso direito havia uma estranha pulseira tripla com garras afiadas e de sua cintura pendia uma corrente.

"Yorumaru. - o youkai apresentou-se com um sorriso um tanto quanto otimista.

000

"Kasuga-sama... - Rin chamou-a - Sesshoumaru-sama ficará bem, não é?

"É claro que sim. - respondeu Kasuga com um sorriso confortador - Afinal, ele é meu filho. - a senhora desviou o olhar para a lua que erguia-se cintilante no céu.

"Kasuga-sama... - Rin tornou a chamar a senhora do castelo - Por que Sesshoumaru-sama foi enfrentar aquele youkai?

"Esqueça este assunto, criança. - Kasuga olhou-a carinhosamente - Isto é problema de adultos. Não se preocupe com isso. - e acrescentou em pensamento, observando Rin se afastar - "Por tanto tempo as Terras do Oeste ficaram em paz com sua presença, querido." - referia-se ao falecido marido - "E agora, os problemas retornam... Sei que Sesshoumaru é poderoso, mas gostaria de estar ao lado dele, apoiando o Senhor destas Terras. Mas... Ele não permitiria..."

"Sesshoumaru, por favor, tenha cuidado com este youkai das Terras do Leste... Não sabemos do que ele é capaz..."

000

(Saudações, queridos leitores... O que estão achando desta fic? Continuem mandando reviews, por favor... Responderei a todos com toda a consideração...

_Mari Youkai_: Olá! "saltitando feliz" Que bom que está gostando! Obrigada pelo apoio, que é muito importante para mim! Prometo continuar escrevendo e postando o mais rápido possível, tá? Bjs.


	4. Por que Lutar?

No capítulo anterior... Um youkai chamado Yorumaru desafiou Sesshoumaru para um combate. Quem será este estranho ser? Quais serão seus objetivos?

**_Capítulo IV - Por Que Lutar?_**

Um vento brando e fresco perpassou os youkais e, como se ele fosse o sinal de partida de uma corrida, Yorumaru saltou para cima de Sesshoumaru.

. Hm, que tolice... - murmurou Sesshoumaru, irônico - Me atacar de mãos vazias.

Mas ele estava enganado. Yorumaru estava armado. Com um ágil movimento, o youkai puxou a corrente que estava presa à sua cintura, revelando uma estranha arma semelhante a duas pequenas foices presas uma abaixo da outra, com lâminas voltadas para lados contrários.

Com destreza, Yorumaru apontou uma das lâminas contra Sesshoumaru, mirando seu pescoço. O príncipe youkai, por sua vez, rapidamente defendeu-se com sua Tokijin.

A briga de lâminas prosseguiu por alguns segundos, nos quais ambos os youkais tentavam desarmar o oponente utilizando-se de sua força. Sesshoumaru, por fim, obteve êxito em fazer Yorumaru soltar sua arma e mandá-la para longe.

Ainda em pleno ar e percebendo que falhara no primeiro ataque, Yorumaru pulou para trás, retornando ao chão elegantemente. Enquanto esperava que sua foice dupla, semelhantemente a um bumerangue, voltasse para suas mãos, o youkai descansou sua mão esquerda sobre sua cintura, encarando Sesshoumaru.

. Esta luta vai ser muito interessante. E como não quero interrupções, sugiro que retire aquela garotinha humana dali. Afinal, os humanos são tão frágeis, não?

Sesshoumaru sequer moveu os olhos, apenas ordenou em voz baixa:

. Rin, não deveria ter vindo. Ah Uhn, leve-a daqui.

Ouviu-se um estranho urro em resposta e logo o youkai dragão de duas cabeças partiu voando dali com Rin nas costas.

O silêncio seguiu-se...

. Por que não a matou? - Sesshoumaru enfim falou, questionando Yorumaru.

. Posso ser um youkai que se alimenta de humanos, mas sei distinguir uma batalha de uma caçada. - Yorumaru sorriu, divertido - Não sou assim de baixo nível como pensa, Sesshoumaru.

000

. Onde estava, pequena encrenqueira? - Jaken ralhou com Rin, correndo para o local onde Ah Uhn aterrissara.

. Jaken. - Kasuga surgiu às portas do castelo - Deixe-a.

. Mas, Kasuga-sama... Rin certamente foi ver Sesshoumaru-sama lutar... Ela poderia ter...

. Deixe-a. - repetiu Kasuga, interrompendo-o.

. Ah... Sim, Kasuga-sama. - respondeu Jaken, cabisbaixo.

Kasuga chamou Rin e esta seguiu-a, tristonha. Já no interior da sala principal, a criança murmurou:

. Sei que não deveria ter ido, Kasuga-sama... Mas eu estava preocupada com Sesshoumaru-sama...

. Não faça mais isso, pequena Rin... - Kasuga sentou-se sobre uma almofada - Você é apenas uma criança... Não poderia ajudá-lo. Apenas atrapalharia. Entendeu?

. Uhum...

000

Yorumaru apontou o braço esquerdo na direção de seu formidável oponente e de sua mão começou a sair uma espécie de fumaça acinzentada. Sesshoumaru apenas observava, atento, com a Tokijin ainda em mãos.

_. Teia das Trevas_! - Yorumaru falou em um tom pouco mais alto que um sussurro. A fumaça tornou-se mais densa e escura, rodeando o youkai cachorro.

. Uhm? - Sesshoumaru olhou para seus pulsos, percebendo que aos poucos ia perdendo o controle sobre seus movimentos. Em mais alguns instantes, viu-se erguido do chão e preso no meio de uma teia sombria, com o corpo preso como se em uma cruz.

. Quanto mais tempo ficar preso, mais energia perderá. - comentou Yorumaru, sorrindo satisfeito enquanto baixava seu braço.

. Conta uma vantagem que não possui. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, confiante. Moveu a mão que segurava a Tokijin de maneira a estralar suas juntas, deixando suas afiadas garras bem visíveis. Utilizando-se da lâmina da espada voltada para baixo, cortou facilmente a estranha teia que o mantinha preso.

. Impressionante. - respondeu Yorumaru - Mas esta brincadeira está apenas começando. - e apanhou novamente sua arma.

000

Kasuga, da janela de seu quarto no segundo andar do belo palácio dos _inuyoukais_, observava lá ao longe uma e outra árvore tombar.

. Ao que parece, esta luta se prolongará bastante. - falou a velha criada - Kasuga-sama, deve estar cansada... Permita-me trocar suas vestes...

. Mesmo que quisesse, não conciliaria o sono.

000

. Morra.

Uma forte luz azulada iluminou o bosque semi destruído e pulverizou uma colina que estava em seu caminho. Mas com o verdadeiro alvo de Sesshoumaru nada de mais grave aconteceu. Uma sombra semelhante a Yorumaru protegera-o.

. Vá, meu _Espectro_. - Yorumaru ordenou à sua sombra, que pôs-se a correr na direção do príncipe youkai.

Sesshoumaru esquivou-se para um lado e para o outro sem dificuldades, escapando do alcance daquele fantasma. Apontando a Tokijin contra a sombra, atacou-a com raios azulados.

No entanto, os raios simplesmente atravessaram a sombra, sem causar-lhe danos. O Espectro voltou a atacar e Sesshoumaru a esquivar-se.

. Já deve ter percebido que essa sombra não é comum. - disse Yorumaru, observando à distância - Na verdade, me alimento das sombras de minhas presas, humanos ou youkais. O Espectro que o ataca é o fruto de muito trabalho. Mas me responda uma coisa... Por que luta contra mim? Desafiei-o a lutar e, ao sair vencedor, ficaria com todas as terras que lhe pertencem. Mas por tanto tempo manteve-se longe delas... Realmente se preocupa com seus domínios? - perguntou, acompanhando os movimentos de Sesshoumaru com o olhar.

. Insolente. - respondeu o príncipe youkai - Estas Terras do Oeste pertenciam a meu pai. Agora me pertencem.

Yorumaru, não parecendo satisfeito com a resposta, retrucou:

. Só por isso veio me enfrentar?

Sesshoumaru desviou de um último ataque do Espectro antes de guardar a Tokijin e apanhar a Tenseiga.

. Há! - bradou, disparando um golpe com a Tenseiga. Ao atingir a sombra, uma intensa luz envolveu-a e ambas dissolveram-se lentamente.

. Mas como! - surpreendeu-se Yorumaru. Acalmando-se, comentou - Entendo. Esta é a espada que pode devolver 100 vidas com um único golpe. Está sendo mais difícil acabar com você do que imaginei. - apanhou novamente sua arma, erguendo-a e baixando-a em grande velocidade, na diagonal.

Sesshoumaru rapidamente pulou para o lado direito, escapando do golpe. Yorumaru sorriu e atacou outra vez. Obteve êxito, pegando Sesshoumaru desprevenido devido ao ataque ser duplo por causa das duas lâminas.

Um corte superficial abriu-se no ombro esquerdo de Sesshoumaru. Uma estranha coloração acinzentada tomou conta da superfície do ferimento.

. Quanto mais lutar, pior será para você, Sesshoumaru. - Yorumaru ergueu sua arma, vendo o _inuyoukai_ apanhar a Tokijin - Este veneno se espalhará pelo seu corpo, até chegar ao seu coração. E então, você morrerá.

. Isto não é veneno. - comentou Sesshoumaru.

. Tem razão. É uma sombra envenenada. - Yorumaru respondeu e partiu para o ataque.

0000000

(Saudações, queridos leitores...

Muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando esta Fic! Estou muito feliz que estejam gostando.

_RiNzInHa HiMe_: Obrigada! Hm, sinto ter que decepcioná-la, mas esta fic não é Sesshy/Rin, por que a Rin aqui ainda é criança... Minha idéia é fazer esta fic mais aventura, portanto (acho) que não haverá romance... Mas, quem sabe eu mude de idéia? (Não prometo nada ainda... Tenho que ter alguma idéia primeiro... ) E, sim! É claro que o Sesshy vence seus adversários! Apesar de Yorumaru ser muito poderoso! "estraga-prazeres" Obrigada pelo recadinho e continue acompanhando minha fic! Bjs.

_Jéssy Helsing_: Não? Pois então leia, que acho que irá gostar! Obrigada pelas palavras de apoio e até a próxima! Bjs.


	5. Sentimento Inequívoco

_No capítulo anterior... Sesshoumaru e Yorumaru começaram um terrível duelo, onde o prêmio seria o território do falecido pai de Sesshoumaru. Quem sairá vencedor desta batalha sangrenta?_

**Capítulo V - Sentimento Inequívoco**

_A lua brilhava sozinha no firmamento obscuro. Nuvens escondiam a luz refletida pelas estrelas._

_Outra vez lâminas se chocaram no ar, provocando faíscas ante o contato. Sesshoumaru e Yorumaru ainda duelavam com suas armas._

_O príncipe youkai recebera outro corte no antebraço direito. E o youkai das sombras estava com dois arranhões na face esquerda, além de três cortes no peito, um deles mais profundo que sua armadura não conseguira deter._

_- Está na hora de acabar com tudo isto. - disse Yorumaru e arremessou sua arma contra Sesshoumaru._

_- Lhe digo o mesmo. - respondeu o_ inuyoukai_, rebatendo a arma de Yorumaru com sua Toukijin. Lentamente sua franja foi se arrepiando e seus olhos foram se tornando vermelho-sangue._

_- Sugiro que não se transforme. - disse Yorumaru calmamente - Ou a sombra em seu corpo também aumentará de poder e tomará conta de seu coração. Afinal, você não quer ter o mesmo destino de seu pai, não é?_

_- O que? - exclamou Sesshoumaru. Seus olhos voltaram ao normal._

_-------_

- Querido... - murmurou Kasuga, sentada a frente de um youkai que em muito se assemelhava a Sesshoumaru - É verdade o que me disse? - ela não queria se convencer que as últimas palavras de seu marido fossem verdadeiras.

- Sim. - respondeu _Inu no Taisho_.

Kasuga baixou um pouco a face, escondendo os olhos nas sombras produzidas por seu cabelo. _Inu no Taisho_ abriu a boca para falar, mas desistiu e tornou a fechá-la, sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu... - murmurou ela, erguendo o rosto. Uma lágrima solitária rolava face abaixo - Eu entendo...

_Inu no Taisho_ se condoeu de ver sua querida esposa assim tão triste. Mas ela sabia que esse dia chegaria.

- Eu entendo... - Kasuga repetiu - Vá, _Inu no Taisho_ querido.

O Grande Cão Branco do Oeste concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça e levantou-se, fechando a porta corrediça com cuidado após sair.

Kasuga, sozinha, permitiu-se então chorar desconsoladamente.

_-------_

_Sesshoumaru semicerrou seus olhos e ergueu a Toukijin, disparando dela vários raios azulados. Estes uniram-se e formaram uma grande esfera de energia, que partiu para cima de um assustado Yorumaru._

_O youkai das Sombras tentou defender-se, mas mesmo sua poderosa arma tornou-se pó ante o poder de seu adversário. Arremessado para trás, caiu de costas no chão, bastante ferido._

_"Como pode ter aumentado seu nível de poder assim tão rapidamente?" - Yorumaru perguntou-se, limpando um filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca - "E seus olhos mudaram um pouco... Acho que... Acho que algo o deixou furioso... Mas o que?..."_

_- Você disse que se alimenta das sombras daqueles que caem derrotados por você, não é isso? - Sesshoumaru questionou-o, enfiando a lâmina da Toukijin no solo - Chegou a hora de pôr um fim a esta brincadeira. - disse, erguendo a Tenseiga - Morra._

_Sem tempo para revidar ou defender-se com o Espectro, Yorumaru viu-se atingido pelo golpe de Sesshoumaru. Caiu de joelhos no chão, tendo uma grande quantidade de luz escapando de seu corpo._

_- Não! Minhas sombras! - exclamou, quando vários borrões negros começaram a abandoná-lo num turbilhão sombrio. Lentamente, e com seu cabelo esvoaçando, sua armadura foi se dissolvendo no ar - Aaahhh!_

_- Sem a proteção destes fantasmas você não é nada. - Sesshoumaru guardou a Tenseiga, observando a ruína de Yorumaru._

_-------_

_- Sesshoumaru-sama! Que bom que o senhor voltou! - Rin veio gritando alegremente em direção do youkai, acompanhada por Jaken, mas parou assustada ao ver seu estado - Sesshoumaru-sama...?_

_- Rin, não era para você estar dormindo? - Sesshoumaru questionou-a friamente._

_- Era sim, senhor. - respondeu Rin - Mas eu estava preocupada com o senhor e não consegui dormir..._

_- Jaken. - Sesshoumaru chamou-o e o servo prontamente entendeu o que ele queria._

_- Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama. - respondeu obediente - Vamos, Rin. - e levou-a, quase arrastada, de volta para o castelo._

_-------_

_A porta corrediça abriu-se e Kasuga, carregando uma pequena jarra com água, entrou no quarto de Sesshoumaru. Este repousava num futon com a cabeça apoiada em sua fofa estola, trajando apenas um quimono branco, tendo seu braço sobre a coberta e Tenseiga e Toukijin no chão ao seu lado esquerdo._

_- O que você quer? - Sesshoumaru perguntou, impassível._

_- Queira ou não, ainda sou sua mãe, Sesshoumaru. - respondeu a youkai, sentando-se sobre as pernas ao lado direito do filho - E você está ferido._

_- Não preciso de seus cuidados. - respondeu ele, contundente._

_- Deixe de ser tão rebelde... - Kasuga sorriu, divertida. Apanhou um pano branco com desenhos azuis e mergulhou-o na água com cheiro de ervas, tirando o excesso em seguida e aproximando-o das faces de Sesshoumaru. Não sendo impedida pelo youkai, que mirava o teto, limpou as faces dele cuidadosamente, em especial um pequeno arranhão perto de sua orelha esquerda - Levante-se, por favor. - pediu ela, observando as roupas recém trocadas dele como se pudesse ver os ferimentos no ombro esquerdo e no antebraço direito de seu filho._

_- Não precisa se preocupar comigo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, sem mover-se._

_- Por favor, filho... - suplicou Kasuga, preocupada._

_Após um minuto de silêncio, Sesshoumaru sentou-se em seu futon e permitiu que sua mãe abrisse parcialmente seu quimono para cuidar de seus ferimentos._

_- Como está? - perguntou Kasuga, com o olhar característico de uma mãe que preocupa-se com seu filho querido, enquanto fechava o quimono do rapaz._

_- Não sinto dor. - respondeu o youkai, sem emoção na voz._

_- Ótimo... - a senhora sorriu, apanhando a jarra do chão e levantando-se - Logo estará totalmente curado._

_Sesshoumaru, movendo um pouco a face para observar Kasuga, impediu-a de sair do quarto ao perguntar de chofre, dando vazão à uma dúvida que o acompanhava há muito tempo:_

_- Por que deixou meu pai ir embora?_

_------- -------_

_(Saudações, queridos leitores..._

_Agradeço imensamente àqueles que estão acompanhando esta estória! Muito obrigada!_

_Karol Himura: Obrigada pelas gentis palavras! Eu também adoro o Sesshy, como já deve ter percebido.. hehe... Também gostei muito de criar a senhora Kasuga... Obrigada pelo recadinho e até a próxima!_


	6. Dolorosas Lembranças

_No capítulo anterior... Após uma longa batalha, Sesshoumaru finalmente conseguiu derrotar Yorumaru. Ferido, voltou para casa, sendo tratado zelosamente por sua mãe. Mas uma simples pergunta trará de volta lembranças esquecidas..._

**Capítulo VI - Dolorosas Lembranças**

o0o0o0o

- Eu me apaixonei por uma humana. - disse_ Inu no Taisho - _Estou perdidamente apaixonado por Izayoi.

- Querido... - murmurou Kasuga - É verdade o que me disse? - ela não queria se convencer que as últimas palavras de seu marido fossem verdadeiras.

- _Hai_. - respondeu ele.

Kasuga baixou um pouco a face, escondendo os olhos nas sombras produzidas por seu cabelo._ Inu no Taisho _abriu a boca para falar, mas desistiu e tornou a fechá-la, sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu... - murmurou ela, erguendo o rosto. Uma lágrima solitária rolava face abaixo - Eu entendo...

_Inu no Taisho _se condoeu de ver sua querida esposa assim tão triste. Mas ela sabia que esse dia chegaria.

- Eu entendo... - Kasuga repetiu - Vá,_ Inu no Taisho_, querido...

O Grande Cão Branco do Oeste concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça e levantou-se, fechando a porta corrediça com cuidado após sair.

Kasuga, sozinha, permitiu-se então chorar desconsoladamente.

_o0o0o0o_

_- Eu sabia que aquilo iria mesmo acontecer. - disse Kasuga, voltando a sentar-se e depositando a jarra de água no chão ao seu lado - Sempre amei muito seu pai, mas... O sentimento não era correspondido... E eu sabia... Ele sentia apenas um grande afeto por mim... Nos conhecemos desde a mais tenra idade. Sempre fomos bons amigos. Como Senhor das Terras do Oeste, seu pai precisava de uma esposa digna. Fui escolhida. E acabei me apaixonando por ele. - deixou escapar um pequeno, porém dolorido, suspiro - Quando _Inu no Taisho_ me contou que apaixonara-se por outra, senti meu coração partir, quebrar-se em mil fragmentos. Mas não poderia detê-lo. Portanto, deixei-o ir. Então ele enfrentou Ryukossei... E depois disso... - interrompeu-se, com os olhos marejados._

_- O Grande Cão das Terras do Oeste morreu para proteger uma humana e seu filho, um _hanyou_. - murmurou Sesshoumaru, escondendo da face qualquer traço do ódio que o arrebatava - E a senhora não o impediu._

_- Não, eu não o impedi. - Kasuga confirmou, desviando o olhar do de Sesshoumaru, culpada - Por que eu o amava. Além do mais, eu sabia que a doce Izayoi faria _Inu no Taisho_ feliz. Eles se amavam profundamente._

_- Este sentimento é para os fracos. - Sesshoumaru falou com desprezo - A senhora era a esposa dele._

_- Sesshoumaru... - Kasuga baixou um pouco mais o tom de sua voz, dando-se por vencida - Você jamais entenderia meus motivos. - encarou-o nos olhos, séria - Porque você nunca se permitiu amar. - dizendo isto, apanhou outra vez a jarra de água e levantou-se abruptamente, abandonando o quarto com novas lágrimas nos olhos._

_-------_

_Uma mulher vinha andando apressada por um dos corredores do palácio, carregando cuidadosamente um ou dois quimonos limpos e dobrados, quando deteve o passo de repente, assustada. Por pouco escapara de colidir com Sesshoumaru numa esquina. Este lhe dirigiu um olhar gélido e palavras rudes:_

_- Cuidado por onde anda, humana imprestável._

_- Perdão, Alteza... - respondeu a mulher, um pouco ruborizada, curvando-se respeitosamente ante seu senhor._

_Sesshoumaru prosseguiu seu caminho, ignorando completamente a presença da humana._

_-------_

_- Por que há humanos insignificantes trabalhando neste castelo? - Sesshoumaru questionou sua mãe, momentos mais tarde, sentado a frente dela._

_Kasuga, bebericando o conteúdo da bonita xícara que trazia nas mãos, defendeu-se, severa:_

_- Sesshoumaru, tenha mais respeito com sua mãe. Ainda sou a senhora desta casa e, assim sendo, sou eu quem decide as coisas por aqui._

_- A senhora é uma youkai. - retrucou Sesshoumaru, sem se abalar e rejeitando a xícara que lhe era oferecida por sua mãe - Não compreendo seus motivos para proteger estes seres desprezíveis._

_- Lhe digo o mesmo, Sesshoumaru. - Kasuga depositou a xícara vazia numa bandeja no chão - Despreza-os, mas anda em companhia de uma garotinha humana. No entanto... Lhe contarei minha história... para que compreenda..._

_Sesshoumaru, mesmo não querendo admitir, estava de certa forma curioso. O que acontecera no passado de sua mãe para que ela desenvolvesse tamanho apreço por humanos ordinários? Ela, a Senhora das Terras do Oeste..._

_o0o0o0o_

Anoitecia. As trevas da noite abraçavam tudo ao seu alcance, trazendo também o medo no coração dos humanos. Em particular numa certa aldeia no Oeste. Aquele lugar estava sendo atacado por cruéis youkais, que destruíam tudo em seu caminho.

- Por favor, meu filho não! - uma mãe assustada suplicava pela vida de seu filho pequeno - Podem fazer o que quiser comigo, mas deixem meu filho ir!

A resposta foi simplesmente uma risada cruel e, logo em seguida, sangue espirrando nas paredes das cabanas. Esta mulher e tantas outras não foram ouvidas pelos youkais, que mataram todos os habitantes daquela aldeia.

Ou pensaram que tinha sido assim...

Longe dali, no interior de um bosque escuro, uma mulher corria por entre as árvores, tentando desviar dos galhos no seu caminho. Ela estava fugindo... Fugindo daqueles youkais cruéis.

Algo, de repente, a deteve. A mulher aproximou-se lentamente e ficou frente a frente com uma criança encolhida no chão da floresta. Sentindo a aproximação de alguém, a menina ergueu os olhos assustados.

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem... - murmurou a mulher, aproximando-se devagar para não assustar.

De volta à aldeia destruída, os youkais reuniram-se num grupo no centro do lugar e um deles, certamente o líder, pois tinha forma humana, falou:

- Sinto cheiro de mais humanos desprezíveis. Preparem-se, pois são muitos.

- Por que está sozinha? - perguntou a mulher para a criança, no bosque.

- Meus pais me deixaram aqui sozinha... - respondeu a menina em voz baixa e medrosa.

- Onde eles foram? - a mulher tornou a perguntar.

- Não sei... Eles não me disseram...

_- Eu estava naquele bosque porque meus pais tinham ido caçar humanos e, desobedecendo-os, eu os segui até onde consegui... - Kasuga narrava para seu filho suas lembranças - Aquela bondosa mulher sabia que eu era uma youkai e acabou ficando aquela noite comigo, protegendo-me de outros youkais da forma que podia... Na manhã seguinte, ela ficou sabendo, através de aldeões, que meus pais e aqueles youkais cruéis que os acompanhavam, tinham sido exterminados por humanos poderosos..._

_Sesshoumaru escutava tudo com atenção, observando a youkai a sua frente._

_- Apesar de ter perdido os dois filhos e o marido naquele ataque, a viúva Tomoko não me matou. - Kasuga prosseguiu a narrativa - Fomos para outra aldeia, mas os aldeões expulsaram-nos ao descobrirem que eu era youkai. Tomoko nunca pensou em me abandonar e passou a cuidar de mim com desvelo. Alguns anos mais tarde, acabei por conhecer seu pai e nos tornamos grandes amigos. Ele me contou sobre o grande clã dos _inuyoukais_ e tentou convencer-me a segui-lo. Aceitei após um tempo de luto pela morte de Tomoko. - suspirou suavemente - Esta é minha história, Sesshoumaru. O único a conhecê-la antes de você foi seu pai. Ele também desprezava os humanos, mas, ao saber de tudo, procurou conhecer o lado bom dos humanos._

_- Este "lado bom" levou-o à morte. - disse Sesshoumaru, sério._

_- Sesshoumaru, se despreza tanto os humanos, por que permite que uma garotinha humana o siga? - perguntou Kasuga suavemente._

_- Eu salvei a vida dela... - respondeu Sesshoumaru, como se o fato não tivesse importância._

_- Você poderia afastá-la facilmente. Por que não o faz?_

_Sesshoumaru fez menção de responder, no entanto sua mãe o calou com um pequeno gesto, colocando seu dedo indicador suavemente sobre os lábios do youkai._

_- Não tente explicar-se. Eu o entendo. - Kasuga sorriu - Espero que algum dia me entenda também. E aceite que, se não fosse pelo bom coração de uma humana, eu não estaria aqui. Consequentemente, você também não estaria._

_------- -------_


	7. Rastro de Sangue

_No capítulo anterior... Kasuga acaba por contar a seu filho a história de sua vida. Sesshoumaru realmente pode mudar sua maneira de pensar após esta acontecimento? Afinal, a vida de sua mãe fora salva por uma humana..._

**Capítulo VII - Rastro de Sangue**

"Espero que algum dia aceite que, se não fosse pelo bom coração de uma humana, eu não estaria aqui. Consequentemente, você também não estaria."

_Sesshoumaru recordou as palavras de sua mãe. Deitado em seu futon, pretendia descansar um pouco. Fitava o teto de seu quarto na penumbra, imerso em pensamentos conflituosos._

_"Humanos são seres absolutamente inferiores" - o youkai pensava consigo - "Não possuem qualquer utilidade."_

"Sesshoumaru, se despreza tanto os humanos, por que permite que uma garotinha humana o siga?"

"Eu salvei a vida dela..."

"Você poderia afastá-la facilmente. Por que não o faz?"

_"Por que não o faço?" - repetiu Sesshoumaru. Fechou os olhos e tratou de aquietar a mente. Pensaria neste assunto sem importância mais tarde._

_-------_

_- Para onde vai? - Kasuga perguntou suavemente, observando Sesshoumaru com os olhos semicerrados devido a claridade do Sol, que estava atrás dele, na altura de seu rosto._

_- Verificar a situação destas Terras abandonadas. - respondeu ele friamente._

_- Sinto muito... por ter ignorado a situação de nosso território, mas..._

_- Isto não é trabalho para a senhora. - Sesshoumaru interrompeu-a - Apesar de tudo, não deixa de ser uma mulher. _

_- Sesshoumaru-sama! - Rin chamou-o, aproximando-se dele saltitante, pronta para segui-lo._

_- Fique onde está, Rin._

_- Ahn? - a menina surpreendeu-se, parando._

_- Desta vez ele deve ir sozinho, menina Rin. - Kasuga respondeu por Sesshoumaru, abraçando a garota protetoramente ao redor de seu pescoço._

_Rin fez um beicinho, mas acabou por concordar com um aceno de cabeça._

_- Tenha cuidado, Sesshoumaru. - pediu Kasuga._

_- Volte logo, Sesshoumaru-sama! - Rin acenou para ele._

_-------_

_- Este tal de Naraku era realmente terrível... - murmurou Kasuga, escutando a narração de Jaken, vez por outra interrompida por uma observação ingênua de Rin._

_- Sim, Kasuga-sama. - respondeu Jaken, respeitoso - Aquele youkai desprezível causou muitos transtornos ao Sesshoumaru-sama._

_Kasuga meneou a cabeça desconsoladamente. Ela só conhecera esta história através de Jaken. Sesshoumaru provavelmente nunca lhe contaria._

_-------_

_Sesshoumaru ergueu as garras manchadas de uma cor semelhante ao Sol que se punha._

_No momento se encontrava num vilarejo localizado a grande distância de seu castelo. Humanos "da pior estirpe" (ladrões) tinham tomado o controle do lugar, instalando o caos na região. Como ninguém tentara expulsá-los, Sesshoumaru acabara tendo que retomar o controle com suas próprias mãos._

_Aproximou-se de um riacho de águas calmas e lavou as mãos numa pequena cachoeira que jorrava cristalina de algumas pedras, ignorando o barulho irritante que incomodava sua audição sensível._

_Uma mulher, escorada encolhida na parede de uma cabana, abraçava protetoramente seu filho pequeno, de menos de um ano de idade, que chorava a plenos pulmões._

_Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos para a Lua que lentamente surgia no céu. Então começou a caminhar. A mulher, achando que ele vinha em sua direção com objetivos assassinos, encolheu-se ainda mais e suplicou, aflita e sem encará-lo:_

_- Por favor, senhor youkai, poupe a vida de meu filho! Ele não tem culpa de nada do que aconteceu! Por favor, senhor!_

_Sesshoumaru, sem cessar seus passos, dirigiu-lhe um olhar congelante, que parecia lhe dizer com todas as palavras o quanto o youkai desprezava aquela raça fraca._

_-------_

_- Sesshoumaru-sama! - Jaken chamava-o a plenos pulmões, correndo em sua direção._

_- O que foi? - perguntou, fingindo não ter conhecimento sobre a resposta. Afinal, aquele cheiro lhe trouxera às pressas de volta para casa._

_- O castelo foi atacado! - respondeu Jaken, parando ao lado de seu senhor e então tentando recuperar o fôlego - Foi atacado por um youkai que disse ter preparado uma armadilha com alguns humanos... Estes humanos eram para distrair o senhor, afastando-o de sua mãe e..._

_- Veio apenas para me avisar isso, Jaken? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, lançando à seu servo um olhar extremamente frio. Jaken jamais se deparara com olhos assim. Era como se uma grossa crosta de gelo tivesse se formado ao redor de seu pequeno corpo. Tremendo de medo (ou de frio ') dos pés à cabeça, curvou-se ante seu mestre:_

_- Me perdoe, Sesshoumaru-sama! - implorou, largando o Bastão de Duas Cabeças - Eu não poderia fazer nada... E imaginei que, se viesse atrás do senhor, ..._

_- Faça silêncio. - ordenou Sesshoumaru e Jaken obedeceu prontamente, permanecendo agachado no chão sem ousar encará-lo._

_"Certamente o mestre vai me matar... Ele não vai me perdoar desta vez... Espero que, pelo menos, ele seja rápido..." - Jaken pensou, assustado. Quando deu por si, Sesshoumaru estava longe._

_-------_

_Sesshoumaru caminhava pelos corredores de seu castelo, procurando o miserável youkai que fizera tudo aquilo. Todos os seus servos estavam mortos, jogados aqui e ali pelo caminho._

_- Apareça, maldito. - ordenou, sem emoção na voz, parando a frente de uma porta corrediça. O quarto de sua mãe._

_------- -------_


	8. Perigo, Instintos e Reflexões

No capítulo anterior..._ Sesshoumaru decide checar a situação das Terras que pertenceram a seu pai. Ao retornar, no entanto, Jaken lhe traz uma surpreendente informação. Quem seria tolo o bastante para atacar seu castelo? E por qual motivo?_

**Capítulo VIII - Perigo, Instintos e Reflexões**

_A porta abriu-se, revelando um youkai de grande altura, com grandes asas de mariposa, dentro do aposento. Atrás dele, caída de bruços perto da parede, estava Kasuga, imóvel. Ao seu lado estava Rin, encolhida e tremendo. Imediatamente ao vê-lo, Rin levantou-se, mas pareceu sentir vertigens e voltou a sentar-se._

_- _Sesshoumaru-sama_... - sussurrou a menina, sorrindo docemente para ele apesar de seu estado._

_- O que pretendia, maldito? - Sesshoumaru questionou o youkai, encarando-o nos olhos._

_- Não é óbvio? - o youkai mariposa alçou vôo o máximo que lhe era permitido, pois o teto do quarto não era muito alto. Apressado, ele foi para fora, sendo seguido de perto por Sesshoumaru._

_Após descer os três andares do castelo num salto, o príncipe voltou a encarar seu adversário e, sem esperar mais, sacou a Toukijin. Com um golpe habilidoso, cortou o adversário de cima a baixo. Firmando os olhos em sinal de desdém, murmurou para si:_

_- Patético._

_Então retornou ao quarto de sua mãe com outro salto. Lá encontrou Rin inconsciente devido a esporos venenosos soltos no ar. Com um movimento ligeiro e utilizando-se ainda de sua Toukijin, criou um redemoinho de vento, que sugou e espantou os esporos para fora pela janela._

_O príncipe agachou-se ao lado de sua mãe após guardar a Toukijin. Pegou-a nos braços e cuidadosamente virou-a para cima. Sua pele estava por demais pálida. Não respirava e seu coração parara de bater. Havia um profundo corte em seu peito._

_Sesshoumaru escutou um breve gemido e percebeu que Rin recobrara a consciência. A criança, lembrando-se do ocorrido, prontamente levantou-se e tentou explicar o que acontecera:_

_- _Sesshoumaru-sama_! ... Aquele youkai chegou de repente! Disse que seu alvo era _Kasuga-sama_...! Ele matou todos que encontrou pelo caminho, enquanto _Kasuga-sama _tentava fugir comigo... Mas o youkai mariposa conseguiu achar a gente e disse que ia me matar primeiro... Então _Kasuga-sama_ me protegeu e acabou sendo atingida por ele... E..._

_- Já chega, Rin. - Sesshoumaru silenciou-a, deixando o corpo inerte de sua mãe deitado no chão._

_- _Sesshoumaru-sama_! O senhor vai ajudar, não vai? - Rin perguntou, um pouco aflita e assustada. Seu coração batia descompassado._

_Em resposta, Sesshoumaru tocou no cabo da Tenseiga, espada esta que parecia querer chamar a atenção do youkai. Vendo os _Emissários do Outro Mundo_, cortou-os com a Tenseiga._

_A cor logo voltou ao rosto de Kasuga e ela abriu os olhos lentamente. Mal tivera tempo de sentar-se quando Rin jogou-se sobre ela, abraçando-a fortemente._

_- _Kasuga-sama_! Que bom que a senhora está bem! - Rin exclamou, sorrindo. Pequenas e cintilantes lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos._

_- Estou sim, pequena Rin. - respondeu Kasuga, sorrindo e respondendo ao doce gesto - Obrigada por se preocupar, criança._

_Sesshoumaru deu-lhes as costas, na intenção de abandonar o aposento. Foi impedido por Kasuga, que lhe perguntou, preocupada:_

_- Sesshoumaru... Filho... E os seus servos?_

_- Nada são além de seres patéticos._

_Sem mais palavras, afastou-se._

_- _Kasuga-sama_...! - Rin chamou-a._

_- Não se preocupe, criança... - Kasuga sorriu-lhe - Logo ele mudará de idéia... "_Espero..._" - acrescentou em pensamento, bem humorada._

_o0o0o0o0o_

_Mais uma vez a Lua surgia no céu. Sesshoumaru, na sacada de seu quarto e mantendo as costas e a perna direita apoiadas na parede, observava serenamente as terras ao redor de seu castelo iluminados pelo luar, os braços cruzados sob o fino tecido de sua roupa elegante._

_"_Por que não o faço?_" - ele, enfim, prosseguia naquele "assunto sem importância" - "_Ela não passa de uma criança humana. Por que não me livro definitivamente dela?_"_

_"_Humanos são desprezíveis. Sem qualquer utilidade para mim. Então... Por que não o faço?_"_

_"_Será por ela ser uma ingênua criança?_"_

_"_Ou por ter a capacidade de sorrir pelo menor motivo?_"_

_"_Talvez, ainda, por confiar mais em mim, um youkai, do que em sua própria espécie?_"_

_"_Por que?... Qual o motivo?..._"_

_Poucas perguntas exigiam uma resposta tão importante para aquele austero youkai._

_Enquanto refletia sobre o assunto, veio a mente de Sesshoumaru lembranças da espontânea Rin abraçando sua mãe, chorando de alegria por vê-la viva._

_Sem ao menos dar-se conta do fato, um pequenino sorriso surgiu nos lábios do príncipe youkai. O acontecido passou despercebido por ele próprio, que no momento também se lembrava de Rin tentando, corajosamente, apanhar uma erva que salvaria a vida de Jaken._

_Suspirou._

Qual seria a resposta?...

_o0o0o0o0o_


End file.
